Daddy don't you love me any more?
by misspeppy
Summary: I got this from a sence from 1408. Chris had a past that no one knows about but what happens when it starts to haunt him and sadly the new campers also do too. Takes place on Total Drama Action. NoahXOc and JustianxOc
1. The first appearince

It was a hot summer day and laswana and Heather are having there usually fight. "I am sick and tried of you stealing my food." "Well if you didn't bring any with then I would'nt have_." "HELP MEEE_" O you are gonna need help for I'm going to do to your face Laswana said." That wasn't me." Then who was it they said as they turned there heads. Standing there was a little girl with long black hair, pale skin, brown eyes and wearing a long light pink night gown. "Who are you Heather said?" "My name is Julie." Have you seen my daddy Julie said?" Who is he Laswana asked?" Then when she put her hand on the girl's sholder but her hand went right though her. "Wait if you went right though her then that means shes a a....Ghost said the little they both ran screaming.

Mean while

* * *

"So chef is the hyogram good enouth to work for the next challange Chris said." No its still broken from the island."  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Laswana and Heather both came in then tripped and laned on the camea set. " Chris that was not funny Heather said." Well you should pay more attion on where you are going he said." Not that the hyogram of a ghost girl Laswana said." What?" You heard us about the- Yeah I heard you I mean it would be something I would do but sorry not me."

**Me:Hows that for chapter one.**


	2. Author's notes

**Sorry I couldn't upload any chapters because the computer was broken so the next chapter would be finished soon.**


	3. GoodBye Eva and Izzy

"So if you didn't do it then who did" Heather said.

" Maybe Duncan trying to pull a prank on us to scare us and anyway I decided to have all the campers from season one to come to season two." Chris said.

"_Great more computation!"_ Heather thought to herself.

"So you guys better get to the award ceremony stage so I can explain the rules and everything."

"OK sound like a good idea and an even better on is WOULD YOU GET YOU BIG FAT ASS OFF OF ME!" LaSwana said.

_At the award cemony stage_

* * *

"OK actors as you have notice I have decried to have everyone from season on to come back for season two and second have anyone seen Geoff, Izzy, and Eva anywhere?"  
Then Geoff came running in sceaming.

"AAAAAAHHHHH"

"Geoff whats wrong." D.J ask

"It's Eva and Izzy... they were running and seaming like... they were crazy." Geoff said huffing and buffing.

"A news flash bro they are crazy."

"They said they saw a ghost then they...they..they fell off the roof some how."

"Don't worry it's just one of Duncan's pranks and I can get two replacements for Eva and Izzy."  
"But having ghost popping up and scaing people never came to mind." Duncan said

Just before Chris could say anything the T.V tuned on showing a Christmas play and the girl who look like the ghost dress like an angle.

_On the sheen  
_

* * *

_"But I don't want to go back to my family they always yell at each other". said a boy who had brown hair and dress like he was homeless._

_"But they miss you and they're your family and family loves each other.  
__"My family is no where near that."  
"That's what you think."_

The show was over

* * *

"That looks like the girl we saw earlier." Heather said

"She looks alittle bit like Chris." Cody said  
Chris who almost looked like he was crying.

"I better go call the replacements for Eva and Izzy and make sure they're here tomorrow morning before we start are first challenge." Chris said changing the subject.


	4. Hello Nia and Hilary

_The next day_**

* * *

**

"Good morning actors the replacements for Eva and Izzy are here." Chris said

Two girls step out of the boat. The one on the left had long brown hair, brown eyes, and had tan skin like Noah's. She was wearing a brown t-shirt with blue shorts and sandals. The one on the right had long curly hair the same color as Heather, green eyes, and near tan color skin. She was wearing a green t- shirt with green shorts and the same sandals that Heather was wearing.

"I would like you guys to meet Hilary and Nia."  
"Wait one of the replacements are my sister!"Heather said

"Yeah you see anytime we need a replacement for one of you we have someones brother or sister be the replacement."  
"Why?"

"One I want to see if we can get more views and two were on a budget."  
"Well then I'll show Hilary around than if that's OK."  
"Actually it's best that you and your sister are on different teams so it's best I tell you your team mates."

"For the seaming cameras are Hilary, Noah, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, La Shawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler."  
"For the killer curtains are Heather, Nia, Justin, Gwen, Trent, Harold, D.J, Ezekiel, Sadie, Katie, and Cody."

"By tonight I want you all to pick the team captain."

When Chris left everyone went to there teams.

**I know it's short but I'm getting stuck here.**


	5. More information

The actors went to there teams to see who should be there caption.

"OK who do you guys think so are caption." La Swan said

"I think you should be!"Hilary said

"Really why?"

"Well you got team sprite and I watch TDI so I think you can be up too it."

"OK all an favor that La swan is caption rise your hand." Noah said

Then Hilary's eyes started glowing. Everyone raised there hand.

"OK it's satttered than."

When everyone left Noah couldn't help but think that Hilary did something to change the votes.

"But how? He thought "She just got here she couldn't done anything in two seconds."

"OK by jugging how everyone is from last season I'm caption." Heather said  
"Well I think Nia should." Justin said surprisingly

"What she just got here!"

"Yeah and I'm agreeing with baldy here (remember she got her head shave in season one) Nia said

"I know I think it will be a better opportune to get to know her."

"Your right." Heather said hypnotizes by Justin

"OK why are the girls on the team are drooling over **him? **Nia thought to herself

"OK then since we chose a caption I'm going to tell Chris and I want no one to follow me GOT IT!"

"Got it." everyone said frightened

"Good."

When Nia was going to tell Chris she over herd him saying something to himself.

"What's he saying?"  
Then she took out something that look like an MP3 player.

"Good thing I tag you along." She said as she stuck it on the wall like it had glue on it.

"I hope chef is just playing a joke on me. Of courser it had to be a joke he's the only on that I told about Katey."She heard Chris said

"Hmm let me see ." She pull out her laptop and enter the name Katey Maclean. Then a sceen popped up.  
"I knew it." As she sholed down she read an article that said "Young Katey Maclean nick named Julie died in ten years of age from a mysteist diseases that doctors are still unsure of today." She kept sholeding then found "Father of the girl was suppose to host a reality show called Total Drama Island who signed a contract three month before the show started but Katey died two weeks before the show. He wanted to cancel but was not allowed."

"Whoa so that's why he was crying and touchier the contestants."

"Yeah if that were me I would properly do that too."Hilary said

"Yeah me too wait how long have you been there?"

"When you took out your laptop."

"OK so let me guess you in counter the votes again?"

"Well yeah but, she would make a good leader."

"Fine but make sure no one saw you."

"Don't worry I'm sure."

"Really?"  
"Yes positive."


	6. glowing green eyes

"OK but we better go tell Chris whose the team leader."

"Got it."

They went inside the tent to see Chris is crying.

"Why are you crying?"Nia said lying

"No reason so you guys have the team leader?"

"Yep are team is LaSwana."  
"For some reason I'm it."

"Well then we can start the first changed."

"Like actors we will make movie scene but you have to survived it and the first move is horror and tried to avoid getting scare OK."

"I don't get scare."Nia said

"Well I can promise you you will."

_mean while_

"Heather I need to talk to you about your sister Hilary."Noah said

"About what?"  
"Will have you ever notice have green eyes that glow?"  
"Her eyes use to be the same color as me but when she went swimming one day she came back with green eyes."  
"Hey sis hey Noah whats up?"Hilary said  
"Nothing I want to know is how did your eyes turn from gray to green?"  
"Well I'm not sure myself."

"YOUR NOT SURE!!! How can you be not sure?" Noah seamed.  
"Well somethings in life can never be proved."Hilary said and walked away.

Noah decide to leave and then he accidentally bumped into Justin.

"Sorry"

"No propmle but I need to talk to you about your sister Nia."

"Like she not like the other girls that fall for me but instead she avoids me."

"Well I have promble with Hilary. Before we voted for team leader her eyes glowed green."


	7. Nia's bloody valentines

"So maybe it was just your imagine."Justin said.

"No it was not her eyes were glowing green!"Noah nearly seabed.

"Look lets just get back to the REAL promble. Your sister is not all googly eyes or daydream about me like any other girls I seen."

"I don't know she would have maybe two years ago."

"What happen two years ago?"

"She had this boyfriend that was crazy in love with her. I don't remember the rest you'll have to ask her. Noah said walking away.

Just as bad timing Hilary was walking by.

"Hilary you and Nia have been friends for a while right?"

"Actually for a long time why ?"

"Do you know what happen to Nia that made her hate me?"

"Yeah her boyfriend was so crazy in love with her that he wanted to kill her and himself so they can be with each forever. Like two years ago on Valentines Day he tried killing her by pushing her on a mine cart so she would fall in the boat where there was knives I think and some how she escaped. Then last year we went to the spa and he tried to drowned Nia, me, Camella, and Deana. But luckily we were all okey when we all tryed to break the glass that was drowning us."

"Ok."he said.

"Wait a second we should get ready for today's bye nice talking to you."she said walking off.

"So that's what happen. Well Nia I guess you better be watching out for yourself."


	8. challenge gone wrong

"OK everybody today for are first part of the challenge will take place in a hotel room. Has anybody ever seen the movie_ 1408_?" Chris said.

Everybody except D.J nodded there heads.

"Good now each team must picked there most brave teammate who will have to survive at least one hour in the hotel room. The person who is the last one in the room will win a prize to help their team for the next challenge. Any questions? No good. So everybody pick your bravest teammate."

While everyone were deciding whose the bravest in there team. Nia out of the corner of her eye she saw someone who looks familiar. He looked like one of the production crew, but something about him looked familiar to her.

"OK unless one of you punks want to go in the _haunted hotel room_ I suggest you back off." Duncan said.

"It won't work since last season all you guys had to face your worse fear and since some of you are still afraid I think I should go since he doesn't know." Hilary said.

"She's right even I'm still afraid of green jelly and we all know Chris. He could of put all of are fears in the challenge and since she just got here he won't have enough time to find out whats she's afraid of." Courtney said.

The whole team shocked, but agree that she had a point let Hilary be the one to go in the hotel room.

_Meanwhile with the other team_

"For the billionth time I think I should go "Nia said.

"Please I can handle Chris's cheap props and _scary_ room"Heather said.

"But I'm not afraid of anything."She said back.

"O really. Hey you."Heather said while grabbing on of the production crew.

Since everyone else was hiding from Heather because they know that she might get involved.

"She said that she's not afraid of anything. Do you believed that."She said to the guy.

It was the same guy from earlier but Nia still couldn't recognized him. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. Since he was wearing a cap all she could see was a little bit of black hair and he was also wearing sunglasses.

"I'm sorry but I have to get back to work"he said before running off.

"Listen if you want to win the challenge it will be best if I go."Nia said.

"Fine but you better win."

* * *

"Has everyone picked their bravest teammate" Chris said as everyone nod their heads.

"Good now would please step in front of the door?"

There were two door that looked alike. They both were brown with the number 1408 on it. As both girls walked up to them they both noticed Chris and Chef were trying hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nia asked.

"Nothing just a small joke." Chris replied which caused them to worry a bit.

When both doors open they both went inside. But as soon they were in the doors shut close.

_Meanwhile outside_

"Just to make sure they don't try anything as you see on the screen is both rooms." He said pointing to the screen.

It showed both rooms. The one on the left with Hilary in it showed her walking around and the one on the right with Nia shows her reading a book. (which shows that they're related)Then Chris pushed one of the buttons that were under the screen showing both rooms started snowing. Nia just ignored it and Hilary just put a blanket around herself. Then out of nowhere the whole screen started giving off sparks and going haywire. Now Hilary's room started flooding with water and Nia's room started making a loud ear-bleeding sound.

"What's going on?" Chris said trying to figure out what was happening.

"We don't know we think something or someone might of rewired everything. Nothing working the way it should not even the doors."Said one of the electrical crew.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"Lindsay said confused.

"Bad thing cause if we can't open the doors before the water level or sound gets too high then they could die."


End file.
